Sereicros
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Fanfiction Terminée! Un dossier arrive de Washington à l’intention de Doggett et Reyes. Une affaire apparement banale de meurtre par pendaison dans le Massachusetts. Les deux agents enquêtent mais les pistes se font rares.


**Titre :** Sereicros

**Auteur **: LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de X-Files ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Chris Carter. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :**Un dossier arrive de Washington à l'intention de Doggett et Reyes. Une affaire banale de meurtre par pendaison dans le Massachusetts. Les deux agents enquêtent mais les pistes se font rares. Des femmes sont pendues puis abandonnées cruellement aux bouts de leurs cordes. Les cadavres s'accumulent et il n'y a toujours pas de suspect mais un fait nouveau vient troubler l'investigation…

**Note : **J'avais écris des épisodes de la série X-Files pour une saison virtuelle sur le Web, mais le site a fermé ses portes alors je publie mes histoires ailleurs. Les personnages de Boal et Pearson sont respectivement un analyste médecin légiste et la nouvelle directrice du bureau du FBI à la Nouvelle-Orléans oủ les agents Doggett et Reyes enquêtent.

Le passé peut vous être mortel…

Massachusetts, 11:37 PM La nuit était tombée; une nuit d'encre sans lune. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un vieux chalet de bois. On distinguait une très faible lueur au travers des carreaux poussiéreux des fenêtres. Son esprit ignorait la raison de sa présence en ce lieu lugubre et froid, parmi les ombres des arbres et le chuchotement du vent à l'extérieur. Son dernier souvenir était celui d'une fête. Quelle fête? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant était que son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal. La noirceur régnait alentour d'elle et l'air était humide. Lorsqu'elle tenta un mouvement, elle sentit que ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient solidement liés et l'empêchaient de bouger à sa guise. Elle cessa donc de se débattre et ce fut le calme plat jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un écho dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose approchait. Le plancher grinça sous le poids de la présence inconnue. Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus près puis ils s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Elle frissonna et recula aussi loin que ses liens le lui permettaient. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'une chose lui entourait le cou. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Elle remua à nouveau afin de trouver une quelconque réponse. Malheureusement, elle n'obtint qu'une dose supplémentaire d'angoisse. Dix minutes plus tard…

Aucun mouvement de la chose depuis un moment. La jeune femme ne savait que faire. Elle était épuisée et voulait quitter cet endroit effroyable. Le sommeil commençait à la gagner. Alors que ses paupières se fermèrent, les pas se firent de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois-ci, suivis d'un grand bruit. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et c'est à cet instant que Mélanie Steel se rendit compte de ce qui était autour de son cou. Une grande et solide corde! Celle-ci commença à l'étouffer en empêchant l'oxygène d'atteindre ses poumons. Face à la situation, Mélanie paniqua. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se relâchent et que son cœur cesse de battre dans sa poitrine. Dans la pénombre, on entendit une voix murmurer…

- « Tu as été jugée et tu as eu ce que tu méritais ».

Siège du FBI, Nouvelle-Orléans, 7:46 AM

C'était mardi. Reyes venait d'arriver au bureau. Elle déposa deux cafés sur le classeur près de Doggett puis elle enleva machinalement son manteau avant de le poser sur un dossier de chaise. John n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée tellement il était concentré à lire un dossier.

- « John…? »

- « Hum… Eh, Monica… Salut ».

Reyes lui sourie en guise de salutation.

- « Café? » Lui dit Reyes en lui pointant les deux gobelets du regard.

- « Merci ».

Reyes prit une tasse de café à son tour puis s'avança près de Doggett, afin de voir quelle était cette affaire, qui retenait une si grande attention chez son partenaire.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

- « Mélanie Steel, 29 ans, morte par pendaison il y a de ça cinq jours. Son corps a été retrouvé par l'adjoint du shérif à l'intérieur d'un vieux chalet dans le Massachusetts. Sa famille s'inquiétait pour elle car elle devait leur téléphoner dès qu'elle serait au chalet. Le suicide est à envisager mais il est très peu probable. Il est possible que ce soit un meurtre voué à une pratique spécifique. Toute cette histoire dépasse les compétences de la police locale selon Pearson. C'est donc à nous de faire le sale boulot en se chargeant du dossier ».

- « Quand partons-nous? »

- « Cet après-midi ».

**Appartement de John Doggett, Nouvelle-Orléans, 1h48 PM**

Reyes descendit de la voiture puis elle alla frapper à la porte de Doggett après avoir prit l'ascenseur. Il lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Ce n'était pas aussi chic que la maison qu'il avait à Washington mais c'était près du bureau. Doggett termina de rassembler toutes ses affaires puis ils prirent le chemin de l'aéroport ensemble.

**Massachusetts, 5h36 PM**

Arrivées à destination, les deux agents louèrent une voiture et se mirent en route vers le lieu du crime. Reyes profita du fait que la route serait longue pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'affaire vers laquelle son collègue l'avait entraînée.

-« Dis-moi John, en quoi tout ceci nous concerne? »

-« C'est une bonne question ».

Doggett regarda la route un instant pour se retourner de nouveau vers Reyes qui attendait toujours une réponse de sa part. Il respira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

-« J'ignore la réponse ».

-« Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

-« Pearson m'a téléphoné ce matin quand je suis arrivé au bureau ».

-« Et? »

-« Elle a prétendu avoir reçu l'ordre de nous mettre sur l'affaire. Quand je lui ai demandé de qui venait cet ordre, elle m'a simplement répondu qu'il venait de Washington. Ensuite, elle m'a prié de sortir rapidement ».

Reyes observa les documents de l'affaire déposés sur le siège arrière de la voiture, espérant y découvrir une quelconque information puis elle fronça les sourcils.

**Northampton, Massachusetts, 7h11 PM**

Après avoir informé le shérif local de leur arrivée, Doggett et Reyes prirent la route menant au lieu du crime. La pluie tombait sans arrêt et les routes de montagne devenaient de plus en plus périlleuses et c'était sans compter le soleil qui disparaissait derrière les collines à l'horizon. Le mauvais temps rendait la conduite difficile. Ils approchaient tout de même du vieux chalet où le meurtre avait été commis, lorsqu'une crevaison les arrêta subitement, au milieu du chemin boueux et glissant. Doggett lâcha un juron puis il éteignit le moteur de la voiture. Il alla voir s'il y avait une roue de secours dans le coffre arrière mais il n'y trouva qu'une autre roue, également crevée. Doggett reprit alors sa place sur le siège conducteur en maudissant la température et les roues de secours crevées!

-« En plus de ça mon cellulaire est hors service ». Grogna Doggett.

-« Il faut donc attendre que ce mauvais temps cesse ». Reyes soupira.

**Un peu plus tard dans la nuit…**

La pluie avait cessé et la terre commençait à sécher. Reyes lisait et relisait le dossier pour être certaine qu'aucun détail ne puisse lui échapper. Quant à Doggett, il fixait le ciel, souhaitant y voir moins de nuages.

-« Monica? » Lui lança t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le firmament nuageux.

-« Quoi? » Son regard se tourna vers Doggett et ses mains abandonnèrent le dossier sur ses genoux.

-« L'orage est passé, on devrait avoir un signal ».

Doggett sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche puis il composa le numéro du shérif. Il n'eu aucune réponse au bout du fil. Tout le monde devait sans doute dormir à cette heure. Malgré tout, il laissa un message sur la boîte vocale puis coupa la ligne. Il s'adressa à Reyes qui, elle, était en train d'examiner une carte de la région.

-« Il n'y a personne. J'ai… »

Reyes l'interrompit.

-« Selon cette carte, nous sommes à 20 minutes à pied du lieu du crime ».

Puis, elle sortit de la voiture en scrutant la forêt du regard. Doggett fit de même.

-« Allons-y ». Lui lança Reyes.

-« Quoi? Maintenant? »

-« Allez John, ça ne te fera pas de mal un peu d'air frais. » Lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en lui donnant une torche pour éclairer le chemin.

-« Un cadavre de cinq jours moi je n'appelle pas ça de l'air frais ».

**Vieux chalet, 11h57 PM**

C'est Reyes qui trouva le sentier pour se rendre sur le lieu du crime. Vu de l'extérieur, c'était une maison de vacance bien ordinaire. Doggett poussa lentement la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans résister en leur dévoilant l'intérieur du chalet. Doggett et Reyes s'attendaient à sentir une forte odeur nauséabonde de putréfaction mais il n'en fut rien. Ils allumèrent donc leurs torches et virent une vieille potence de bois d'où une longue corde jaunâtre pendait. Accompagné de dégoût, Doggett s'avança lentement vers l'arme du crime.

Il monta sur la potence et observa en silence. Quant à Reyes, elle resta immobile, regardant et analysant la scène. Dehors, des yeux observaient silencieusement.

-« Il n'y a aucune trace de quoi que ce soit ici ». Lança Doggett, un peu déçu.

-« Le sol est trempé. La pluie a sûrement tout emporté ».

-« Tu as raison, le toit est pourri ».

À cet instant, une lumière provenant de l'extérieur éclaira le carrelage des fenêtres. Les deux agents sortirent de la vieille cabane et aperçurent le shérif près de son véhicule.

-« J'ai reçu votre message sur mon répondeur. J'étais sorti un moment, veillez m'excuser ».

Un temps.

-« Mes gars ont changé votre roue, vous pouvez rentrer ».

Le shérif reconduisit les deux agents à leur voiture. Celui-ci leur demanda si l'enquête avançait. Reyes fit signe que non de la tête pendant que Doggett fit démarrer l'automobile. Le shérif rentra au poste pendant que Doggett et Reyes louaient des chambres dans un petit motel pas très loin du commissariat de police.

**Motel, Chambre de Doggett, 1h44 AM**

Doggett venait de quitter la chambre de Reyes. Ils avaient essayé de trouver un profil psychologique convenant au tueur durant quelques minutes mais sans réel succès. Il était temps de se reposer un peu maintenant. Au moment où Doggett s'endormi, une sonnerie le tira de son sommeil. C'était un appel du shérif. On avait découvert une seconde victime!

**Maison des Nurse, 2h09 AM**

C'était une grande maison de briques rouges, très charmante. Reyes y entra tandis que Doggett suivi le shérif à l'arrière de la demeure. À en croire l'apparence des chambres de la maison, Reyes en déduisit que cette famille adorait les chats. Les tapisseries, cousins, cadres, horloges et même salières étaient en forme de chatons! Elle rejoignit son collègue et le shérif local qui étaient en train de discuter de l'affaire. Le corps de la morte était sur le sol, recouvert d'un grand drap blanc.

Un photographe était sur place ainsi que l'adjoint du shérif qui démarquait un périmètre de sécurité avec les bannières jaunes de la police. Doggett s'excusa auprès du shérif pour aller à la rencontre de Reyes.

-« Qui a découvert le cadavre? » Demanda Reyes à Doggett.

-« Un voisin. Il s'appelle Henry Klight mais il est hors de cause. Il était terrifié et en plus, il n'était même pas au courant pour la première victime. Celle-ci se nomme Alicia Nurse, 32 ans. Elle a été pendue au-dessus de ce grand pin. Le meurtrier à passé une corde autour de cette grosse branche là-bas. Mme Nurse n'avait pas de casier judiciaire, c'était une avocate réputée. Sinon, le procédé est le même que pour Mme Steel. La victime s'est fait pendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure par strangulation. L'assassin n'a rien emporté avec lui. Pas de trophée. Par contre, il abandonne ses pauvres femmes au bout de leurs cordes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne les détacher. C'est un acte sauvage mais qui peut avoir une signification pour le tueur. Mme Nurse et Mme Steel n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est le fait d'être des femmes toutes les deux. C'est peut-être un indice. Au fait, Mme Nurse était enceinte de 4 mois. Son mari est en voyage pour son travail. C'est tout ce qu'on sait ».

« Tu as une idée sur les motivations du tueur? »

-« Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il éprouve de la haine envers les femmes et qu'il a sans doute vu trop de films d'horreurs… je ne sais pas. Quelle est ton opinion? »

-« Je crois qu'il a une raison pour tuer. Il ne doit pas choisir ses victimes puisque celles-ci semblent ne rien avoir en commun à l'exception du fait que ce soit des femmes comme tu l'as dis ».

-« Tu crois que ça pourrait être un crime rituel? »

-« Je ne crois pas ».

-« Rentrons au motel. Je vais téléphoner à l'Agent Boal pour lui demander d'autopsier les deux mortes; ça pourrait nous apprendre quelque chose ».

**Motel, Chambre de Doggett, 9h13 AM**

Doggett et Reyes étaient en train de déjeuner tout en travaillant sur le dossier. L'agent Boal avait reçu les deux corps mais elle n'avait pas encore débuté les autopsies. Ils passèrent donc la journée à s'interroger afin de trouver un lien entre les victimes ou bien ce qui pourrait motiver le tueur. À la fin de la journée, ils en conclurent qu'aucune victime ne se connaissait et malheureusement, aucun suspect ne fut identifié.

Maintenant, l'enquête atteignait une impasse et il n'y avait rien à faire sauf attendre les résultats d'autopsie ou bien une nouvelle victime…

**Le lendemain, Motel, Chambre de Reyes, 7h24 AM**

C'est Boal, et non le shérif annonçant un autre meurtre, qui téléphona à Reyes ce matin-là. Les victimes avaient bel et bien été étouffées par une corde. A côté de cette précision, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose d'anormale sur les cadavres examinés par Boal : ils ne se décomposaient pas! Reyes fut secoué par les dernières paroles de Boal. Comment expliquer ce fait? Au même instant, Doggett entra dans la chambre de Reyes.

-« J'ai reçu un coup de fils de l'adjoint du shérif. Nous avons une nouvelle victime dans la région de Holyoke ».

Reyes mit fin à la conversation avec Boal avant d'aller rejoindre Doggett à la voiture.

**Holyoke, Massachusetts, 9h45 AM**

Il y avait un attroupement autour de la maison où le meurtre avait eu lieu. Les deux agents s'y frayèrent un chemin puis entrèrent dans la maison. La victime était une femme de 26 ans qui était enceinte. Elle se nommait Elizabeth Corey. Elle avait été pendue comme toutes les autres. Doggett se retira dans un coin en empoignant sa coéquipière par le bras. Reyes resta silencieuse, l'air pensif, en regardant les ambulanciers, médusés, emporter le cadavre. Un policier vint leur parler.

-« Cette histoire ne tient pas debout ».

-« Expliquez-vous ». Ordonna Doggett.

-« Cette femme doit être morte depuis trois semaines environ et vous avez vu son corps ».

À la grande surprise de Doggett, effectivement, le corps semblait immunisé contre les dégâts du temps.

-« Trois semaines? C'est impossible. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Les messages sur son répondeur. Mme Corey suivait des cours prénataux chaque lundi car elle était enceinte d'à peu près 6 mois. Elle ne s'est pas présentée à ses derniers cours. Le premier message date de 23 jours précisément. Les autres messages sont ceux de sa sœur. Elle vit dans le Montana et elle voulait prendre des nouvelles d'elle et de l'enfant mais elle n'a jamais eu de réponse. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a téléphonée, nous suppliant d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien ».

-« Je vois. Où est le père? »

-« Nous avons parlé à sa sœur ce matin, elle ignore qui il est. Vous connaissez la chanson».

Le jeune policier se tus puis retourna avec ses collègues de travail. Doggett le regarda s'éloigner puis il se retourna vers Reyes qui avait disparue! Il s'empressa d'aller demander aux autres policiers s'ils l'avaient vu. L'un d'eux lui pointa la cuisine du doigt. Doggett s'y rua avec hâte et il l'aperçut devant une fenêtre. Elle se tenait debout, observant le jardin d'un regard vide.

-« Ça va Monica? »

Celle-ci sursauta. Elle sourit doucement puis s'avança vers la porte patio où se trouvait son partenaire.

-« Je vais bien ».

Doggett n'avait pas l'air satisfait de cette réponse mais il n'insista pas. C'était mieux ainsi. Il préféra revenir sur l'assassinat de Mme Corey.

-« Que se passe-t-il avec ces morts? »

Il regarda Reyes dans les yeux en espérant qu'elle éclaircisse toute cette histoire.

-« C'est peut-être un crime rituel en fin de compte ».

-« Quoi? Comment ça? »

-« Dans la religion orthodoxe, un cadavre qui ne se décompose pas est perçu comme un signe de la présence de forces démoniaques, alors que dans la religion catholique, le même signe est vu comme étant la marque d'une intervention divine mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cet état de fait est considéré comme une chose anormale et non naturelle ».

-« Tu es en train de me dire que c'est une force maléfique qui a tué ces femmes? »

-« Sinon comment expliques-tu le fait que ces morts ne se décomposent pas ? »

-« En étant exposés à une certaine substance par exemple. Je l'ignore, je ne suis pas légiste. Je vais demander qu'on nous envoie le rapport d'autopsie de Mme Corey ainsi qu'une contre expertise des autres victimes. Boal a sûrement fait une erreur ».

-« Il n'y a aucune substance sur les dépouilles ou bien à l'intérieur John, tu le sais. En quoi ce corps serait différent-il des autres? »

Doggett n'écoutait plus. Il était revenu dans le salon afin de demander une copie du rapport d'autopsie de Elizabeth Corey ainsi qu'une contre expertise sur les deux autres femmes. À ce même instant, il entendit un coup de feu provenant de la cour arrière. C'était Reyes. Elle avait aperçu une silhouette les épier à la bordure de la forêt derrière la maison. Elle avait alors ordonné à la silhouette de s'avancer mais celle-ci avait reculé d'un bond. Reyes tira donc un coup de feu dans les airs afin de l'effrayer et de la convaincre de sortir des bois. L'effet contraire se produisit. L'individu disparu en courant derrière les arbres. Reyes se lança à sa poursuite lorsque Doggett arriva dans le jardin puis entama sa course entre les arbres et les branches. Reyes avait réussi à déduire que la silhouette qui coursait devant elle était celle d'un homme adulte. Par contre, peu importe ce qu'elle lui disait, l'homme ne s'arrêtait point. Quant à Doggett, il trébucha et les perdit de vue. Il cria le nom de Reyes tout en continuant de chercher une forme de vie dans la forêt mais en vain. Reyes et la silhouette étaient loin à présent. Il téléphona aux agents de police afin d'obtenir de l'aide pour retrouver sa collègue et la personne qu'elle pourchassait.

-« Ici l'Agent Spécial John Doggett, j'ai besoin de renfort. Ma partenaire traque un individu dans les bois. Je me suis lancé à leur poursuite mais ils m'ont échappé. Elle pourrait être en danger, c'est urgent ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de policiers accompagnés de Doggett cherchaient Reyes et le mystérieux inconnu, qu'elle avait aperçu dans les bois. Malheureusement pour eux, aucun indice ne pouvait les guider.

**Lieu inconnu, 12h09 PM**

Reyes se réveilla lentement. Elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Il faisait noir autour d'elle. Ses mains et ses jambes étaient solidement ligotées. Elle était assise sur un gros morceau de bois surélevé du plancher de la vieille cabane dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une potence. Son cœur s'accéléra puis elle vit une faible lumière éclairer l'autre bout de la pièce. Soudain, un personnage à l'allure sombre s'avança tranquillement dans la lumière. Reyes garda son calme et ne broncha pas. Elle essaya néanmoins de lui parler mais l'homme resta insensible à ses paroles.

Il demeura immobile dans la lumière sans bouger. Un moment passa puis l'homme leva son visage et fixa Reyes de ses grands yeux bleus. Il la regarda puis il sourit. Le sourire de cet étranger était horriblement inquiétant. À cet instant, Reyes voulu le regarder en face mais cela pouvait ressembler à de la provocation. Elle évita donc son regard. Pourtant, l'homme continua de l'observer dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus désagréable. C'est alors que l'homme que Reyes avait nommé 'tueur' dans son esprit lui adressa la parole.

- « As-tu peur? »

- « De quoi suis-je sensée avoir peur? »

L'homme s'avança vers elle. Il monta sur la potence puis enlaça une corde autour du cou de Reyes. Elle essaya naturellement de se débattre en protestant mais ça ne servit à rien. L'homme était plus fort. Ensuite, l'individu redescendit puis il la regarda à nouveau avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage. Il saisit la corde et serra un peu en approchant le visage de Reyes du sien.

-« C'est de cela dont tu es sensée avoir peur ».

Reyes resta silencieuse un moment puis décida de questionner cet homme abominable. Si elle en apprenait sur lui, elle aurait peut-être une chance minime d'éviter la mort. Sinon, elle donnerait un peu de temps à Doggett qui devait sans doute être en train de la chercher dans la forêt puisqu'il courait derrière elle au moment où elle reçut un coup sur la tête.

-« Pourquoi faites-vous cela? »

-« Parce que je le dois ».

-« Ce n'est pas une réponse ».

-« Quel genre de réponse attendez-vous? »

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela, elle changea de sujet.

-« Dites-moi… »

L'homme la regarda en attente de la question.

-« Savez-vous ce qui risque de vous arriver si vous assassiner un agent fédéral? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas un agent fédéral ».

-« Bien sûr que si ».

-« Pas pour moi ».

-« Que suis-je pour vous? »

L'homme hésita à répondre et il pensa 'À quoi bon, de toute façon elle va mourir'. Il se rapprocha un peu puis ses grands yeux bleus fixèrent à nouveau Reyes. La peur commença à s'emparer de Reyes mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Ce n'est pas avec la peur qu'elle s'en sortira. L'individu soupira et reprit la parole.

-« Vous êtes le diable ».

-« Quoi! »

-« Vous êtes l'incarnation du démon ».

Il fit une pause.

-« J'ai eu de la difficulté à vous retrouver. Les histoires d'adoptions causes toujours des problèmes mais par chance, Dieu m'a guidé ».

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez-là? Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça? Je n'ai rien d'un monstre ».

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un monstre. J'ai dit que vous étiez un démon ».

-« Ah parce que vous trouver que j'ai l'air d'un démon! ».

-« Physiquement c'est évidemment que non. Le démon n'est pas idiot. Il ne va pas porter de grandes cornes et une queue pointue. Cette image n'est qu'une caricature du diable. Je sais par contre qu'il est en vous et je suis celui qui a été désigné, ainsi que mes ancêtres, pour éliminer les êtres démoniaques tels que vous de la terre de notre Seigneur ».

-« Vous êtes dément ».

L'homme ria, vérifia les liens de Reyes puis il quitta la cabane de bois.

**Forêt de Holyoke, Massachusetts, 12h50 PM**

Les recherches n'étaient pas faciles. Ils tournaient souvent en rond car les chiens avaient des difficultés à flairer les pistes. Malgré tout, ils avançaient avec espoir. Surtout Doggett. Mais cet espoir était accompagné d'un sentiment de peur également.

Doggett commençait à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios qui auraient pu arriver à sa collègue dans ces bois. Tout d'un coup, un chien aboya et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

-« Agent Doggett, venez voir ça! »

Doggett avança à contre cœur vers le policier. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et y vit un corps. À la grande surprise de tous, c'était celui d'un homme. Il était pendu sur une haute branche. Naturellement, il était mort mais son cadavre était comme celui des autres femmes. Aucun signe de détérioration. Les policiers le descendirent et l'étendirent sur le sol. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus troublante. Trois policiers restèrent avec la dépouille tandis que les autres continuèrent les recherches.

**Lieu inconnu, 1h03 PM**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Reyes était toute seule dans la cabane. Elle avait tenté de défaire ses liens mais sans succès. L'individu entra dans la pièce et vit Reyes tenter de se libérer.

-« Vous n'y arriverez pas ».

-« J'ai tout de même le droit d'essayer ».

-« Mais allez-y, ne vous gênez pas ».

Reyes méprisait l'humour noir de cet homme. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mépriser chez lui.

-« Comment faites-vous pour savoir que quelqu'un est un démon? »

Reyes tendit l'oreille attentivement lorsque l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

-« Mes ancêtres sont de ceux qui ont débarrassé cet état des sorciers en 1692. À cette époque, dans la ville de Salem, ils ont découvert qu'une grande partie de sorciers et sorcières y avaient trouvé refuge. Mais, mes ancêtres n'ont pas été dupes et ils ont délivré cette terre de ces êtres démoniaques. Par malheur, certaines sorcières se sont enfuies avant d'être pendues et elles eurent des descendants. Depuis des siècles maintenant, nous traquons encore les descendants de ces sorciers afin que la menace soit exterminée pour toujours et il s'avère que vous êtes une descendante de Salem. Je crois que vos parents étaient au courant et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que vous avez été adopté. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Je vous ai retrouvé; vous aller mourir ».

-« Vous… Vous savez qui sont mes parents? »

-« Cela va de soit mais maintenant, il est l'heure de mourir démon. Vous avez été jugée il y a de ça des siècles et vous aurez ce que vous méritez ».

Ensuite, l'homme disparut dans la noirceur de la pièce un moment pour revenir vers la lumière, un morceau de tissu à la main.

-« Que faites-vous? »

-« C'est évident il me semble ».

-« Écoutez, vous faites une grave erreur! Je ne suis pas le diable! »

L'homme s'avança devant Reyes et la regarda dans les yeux.

-« Je vous ai dis que mes ancêtres n'étaient pas dupes…Et bien je ne le suis pas non plus. Vous allez mourir et rien ne pourra l'empêcher ».

-« Non. Vous pouvez empêcher cela, je le sais ».

L'homme s'était agenouillé à côté de Reyes et son visage était toujours impassible. Aucune émotion ne s'y véhiculait.

-« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir ».

Reyes avait beau supplier l'homme de ne pas la tuer, il n'écoutait pas. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dit, il ne réagissait pas. C'était à croire qu'il avait un vrai cœur de pierre. L'homme s'était maintenant relevé et s'en allait bâillonner Reyes qui n'eut le temps que de lâcher un petit cri avant de ne plus pouvoir parler. Lorsque l'homme serra la corde au cou de l'agent Reyes, elle se mit à trembler et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il la serra encore un peu et caressa la joue de Reyes. Il était déterminer à la tuer. Le cœur de Reyes s'emplissait d'effroi à l'idée de mourir. Maintenant que tout était en place, l'homme n'avait qu'à abaisser un levier pour que la trappe qui se trouvait en dessous de Reyes cède et que la corde commence son travail.

**Forêt de Holyoke, Massachusetts, 1h17 PM**

Dans les bois, Doggett entendit un cri étouffé. Il courut rapidement dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, suivi de sept policiers armés, jusqu'à ce qu'il vît une vieille cabane de bois. Il fit signe aux policiers d'aller discrètement vers la maison sans faire de bruit pour éviter de donner l'alarme. Une fois la maisonnette encerclée, Doggett défonça la porte et entra. Il y vit un grand homme costaud dans la trentaine qui tenait un levier de la main gauche et Reyes, la corde au cou, assise sur une potence avec les pieds et mains liés.

-« Éloignez-vous de ce levier et mettez vos mains sur votre tête. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ».

N'ayant rien à perdre, le tueur n'écouta pas ce que Doggett lui demanda. Il serra le levier de sa main puis il l'actionna. La trappe sous laquelle Reyes se trouvait céda. Doggett tira sur l'homme derrière le levier. Il reçut la balle dans l'épaule gauche. Quant à la corde, elle commença à étrangler Reyes. Au même instant, les policiers se ruèrent vers le tueur et l'immobilisèrent tandis que Doggett alla détacher Reyes. Il tira deux coups sur la corde pour que celle-ci lâche prise et cesse de serrer la gorge de sa collègue. Reyes tomba sur le sol et toussa afin de respirer. Doggett lui enleva la corde du ou et dénoua ses liens autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Il lui retira ensuite le bâillon et elle fut libérée. La police et les deux agents fédéraux sortirent de la cabane en un seul morceau mais tout le monde fut sérieusement secoué. Quant au meurtrier, il était mort.

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Une équipe arriva sur les lieux. Lorsque les ambulanciers allèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane pour ramasser le corps, il avait disparu. Plus aucune trace de lui! À l'extérieur, Doggett réconfortait Reyes qui tremblait encore malgré la couverture et le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait donné pour la calmer.

-« Ça va aller Monica? »

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau puis elle parla avec misère à Doggett.

-« J'ai entendue dire que vous avez trouvé une autre victime ».

-« Oui mais celle-ci est un homme. Cette histoire est à n'y rien comprendre ».

-« Peut-être pas ».

-« Que veux-tu dire? »

-« Il m'a dit être un serviteur du Seigneur ».

-« C'est ridicule ».

-« Je sais ».

Un temps.

-« Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait tué toutes ces personnes parce qu'il les croyait démoniaques. Il voulait débarrasser la terre des démons. Selon lui, ses ancêtres étaient les hommes qui ont pendu les sorciers à Salem en 1692. Par contre, certaines sorcières se sont enfuies et elles eurent des descendants. Il avait pour mission d'exterminer ces descendants à tout prix ».

-« Tu serais donc une descendante des sorcières de Salem! »

-« C'est ce qu'il a dit ».

-« Allons, oublie tout ça. Ce n'était qu'un illuminé ce type, un pauvre malade. Rentrons à la Nouvelle-Orléans Monica ».

Reyes toussa et entra dans la voiture avec Doggett puis ils rentrèrent à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

**Siège du FBI, Nouvelle-Orléans, 8:16 AM**

Le week-end avait tiré à sa fin et c'était lundi. Doggett attendait Reyes depuis un bon quart d'heure au moins et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il décida d'aller la chercher mais au même moment, elle entra dans le bureau, les mains pleines de papiers de toutes sortes.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Doggett d'un air surpris.

-« J'ai fais une recherche sur Salem et devine quoi? En 1692, il y avait un homme du nom de Gilles Corey qui fut pendu et nous avons une victime se nommant Corey. Il y a aussi une certaine Rebecca Nurse qui fut pendue. Surprise! Une des victimes que l'on a découvertes porte ce nom. Je me suis aussi renseigné sur la première victime, Melanie Steel, elle a le nom de son père mais sa mère s'appellait Jacobs. Par hasard, il y avait un homme qui fut pendu également et il se nommait George Jacobs. Pour finir, j'ai fais des recherches sur la dernière victime que vous avez trouvée dans la forêt et cet homme aussi porte le nom d'un sorcier qui fut exécuté à Salem. Tous ont été pendu pour cause de sorcellerie et… »

Doggett la coupa.

-« Monica… »

-« Quoi? » Elle leva la tête de ses notes.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaie de prouver enfin! Que ce fou avait raison? »

-« Eh bien, je croyais pouvoir retrouver mes vrais parents avec toute cette histoire ». Elle évita le regard de Doggett.

-« Écoute, je sais que ça te tient à cœur de savoir qui ils sont mais ça ne servirait à rien. Tu n'y trouverais pas de réponse mais seulement une raison pour les haïr de ne pas t'avoir élevée ».

Reyes ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de son collègue puis regarda toutes ces notes et ses papiers gribouillés. Doggett lut la tristesse sur son visage. Il se leva et s'agenouilla près de Reyes.

-« Allez, oublie tout ça… Tes vrais parents sont ceux qui ont prit et prendront soin de toi jusqu'à leur mort. Ce sont ceux qui t'ont aimé et qui t'aimeront toujours quoi qu'il advienne. Le reste n'a pas d'importance ».

Reyes lui sourit et le remercia tandis qu'il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

**FIN**


End file.
